knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Classes Formation/@comment-1145522-20110914052630/@comment-70.65.181.212-20110914184808
I would never assume someone's criticisms to be rude so long as they don't shout, use vulgarity or resort to personal attacks and insults. As always, your contributions are greatly appreciated. A note though, rather than flooding the comments section with broken parts of a conversation, I would ask that if you could, could you please continue the conversation by replying to the original comment so that other users' comments are not buried. Thank you. Actually, only 143, not 144 have been released. I appreciate where you are coming from and understand that there are many more formations that have not been released - this was never in question. As far as the game's code is concerned, I am certain that you are correct. I have never delved into the code nor had I intention to do so. Please understand that this is a wiki open to the contributions of any user. Most users aren't going to delve into the game's code, let alone understand anything beyond what they see before them. In the game, they see only 143 formations and when they reference this wiki, they are looking for the formation's position in the 143 formations that they see. While you or I would have no trouble following that the IDs are crammed together like this, the average user would. Using the 'true IDs' from the code here would create a far greater likelihood of disparity between user contributions and actual data, generally leading to quite the mess and would make it even harder for users to contribute than it is already. As such, when I say the IDs were not guessed, I meant that in the context of the released formations only. This is so that the average user can understand what is posted here and make use of it. I can see how much effort you have put into this table and it is greatly appreciated. I am an avid gamer and control freak and I am as frustrated as you by having content both held back and added in a disparate fashion so I assure you that I can imagine how annoying the gaps are. I do find your spreadsheet incredibly helpful in filling out the blanks as I have done. I have left Demonic Manifestation(66) and Holy Darkness Feast(152)'s numbers blank because I wanted to confirm those with you as the totals of 10 for those 2 formations seems inconsistent with other formations and I would like to be sure of the numbers before adding them - also if you could confirm whether Ultimate Rain(116) is actually 10/5/5/20 (20 for 3 ultimates?), that would be great. It appears your Great Blast(154) has incorrect values. I would gladly read through and double check with what I can. I was agreeing with you that SE's policy on bringing over content has been inconsistent. That was also never in question. Whether the content is brought over is of course up to them and needn't be your concern although I know that I still find it trying to know that content is being withheld and would understand if you felt the same.